Wizard
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: GENDERBENT!ELSA CHALLENGE! /"Aku tahu kau tidak merestui hubunganku dengan wanita lain karena kau belum menemukan wanitamu, bukan?"/Dia adalah ratu dari pegunungan utara/"ALAN!"/"Elson menghilang!"/"Ya Tuhan, Elson! Kau bodoh sekali!"/"Di sana ada penyihir jahat pemakan manusia…"/Semua menjadi rumit untuk dua bersaudara...


**WIZARD**

"Nisca31tm-emerald"

**Disclaimer** : Frozen bukan milikku. Aku hanya seorang author labil yang meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini.

**Warning** : Male!Elsa!xElsa, Genderbender, semi-Au, bahasa aneh, EyD berantakan, banyak typo dan miss typo yang bertebaran, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Jika tidak berminat, segera atekan tombol back. :3

**Don't like don't read!**

**Rate** : T

Happy Reading~~

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu menekuk lengannya dengan santai pada singgasana kebesaran miliknya. Iris matanya memandang ke arah jendela besar yang menampakkan lukisan alami negerinya. Arendelle. Musim panas telah datang, semua rakyatnya bersuka-cita, mengadakan dansa, bermain musik, pesta semalam suntuk sudah berhasil membuat pemuda itu menguap dengan tidak elit. Untung saja yang ada di sana hanya dirinya seorang. Pakaian mewah khas raja berwarna putih, dengan rantai-rantai emas pada bagian lengan dan bahu, membalut tubuhnya yang proporsional. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang mendekati silver terlihat sangat rapi, menambah penampilan menawan sang pemuda yang sudah bergelar raja itu. Elson.<p>

"…Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Bibir merahnya berujar dengan ambigu. Ada kegundahan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Elson menangkup sebelah tangannya pada sisi kepalanya, menepuk pipinya, kemudian menghela napas. Bisa dilihat jika dia benar-benar sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Sesuatu yang rumit itu pastilah berhubungan dengan sang adik, Alan. Pasalnya, mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Oke, sangat kekanakan, bukan bertengkar dalam artian adu mulut atau adu fisik. Mereka hanya saling menghindari satu sama lain. Baiklah, itu tetap bisa diartikan bertengkar. Ini semua bermula saat pesta kemarin. Alan tiba-tiba mengenalkan seorang wanita yang ingin dia nikahi. Dan tentu saja sebagai kakak yang lumayan _overprotective _kepada sang adik, Elson jelas menentang keputusan Alan. Logika saja, siapa yang akan langsung mengklaim akan menikah dengan seseorang yang baru satu kali bertemu? Itu gila. Dan Alan sudah gila. Namun dirinya jauh lebih gila karena kegilaan Alan.

Kembali menghela napas, Elson bangkit dari singgasananya, menuju jendela kaca yang mengarah langsung pada negerinya. Arendelle tampak sangat asri, penduduknya yang saling bercengkrama, berdagang, saling bantu sama lain, jelas membuat Elson bahagia. Kemudian, keningnya bertaut saat melihat Alan berlari dengan sangat kencang, adiknya tersebut bahkan terlihat lebih antusias dari biasanya, dia bisa melihat Alan menyapa setiap orang yang dilaluinya, menepuk para binatang yang dia temui, kira-kira kenapa?

Elson bahkan sudah tidak kaget lagi jika pintu berdaun dua yang memisahkan singgasananya dengan dunia luar didobrak oleh Alan dengan kekuatan penuh. Elson hanya dapat memandang kelakuan sang adik dengan pandangan bingung, tidak biasanya.

"_Brother_! _Brother_!" Suara Alan yang bernada tinggi langsung singgah pada indera pendengan Elson, membuat alis pemuda itu semakin bertaut.

"_Well_… errrr… maksudku, _King_…" Alan berujar dengan canggung, dia lupa jika dia tengah bertengkar dengan sang kakak. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak memikirkan masalah kemarin, hanya saja harga dirinya yang lumayan tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya di hadapan Elson.

"Ada apa, Alan?" Tanya Elson, dia mengulum senyumnya saat tahu gelagat canggung sang adik. Dia terlalu memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Alan, padahal jika mereka saling bicara, masalah itu akan langsung selesai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak merestui hubunganku dengan wanita lain karena kau belum menemukan wanitamu, bukan?" Ujar Alan dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Dia memandang Elson dengan pandangan kemenangan.

"Ha, hah?" Elson kaget, sebenarnya yang polos di sini dia atau Alan?

"Kau tidak usah malu padaku, Elson! Kita kan saudara!" Sahut Alan dengan semangat, tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan coklat menepuk kedua bahu Elson dengan keras. Membuat sosok raja itu meringis.

"Tapi aku ti-"

"Aku memiliki calon untukmu!" Girang sekali Alan berujar. Dia mengabaikan raut wajah sang kakak yang memucat.

"Alan dengar, ak-"

"Aku dan Kristoff sudah membicarakan ini baik-baik. Juga dengan bantuan temannya yang ahli cinta. Kami akan membuat pernikahanmu meriah dengan wanita ini." Alan kembali memotong perkataan Elson. Membuat sebuah perempatan di dahi sang kakak.

"Aku tidak akan meni-"

"Dan aku pastikan ini akan cocok denganmu! Kau dengar, bukan? Ya kan? _King_? _Brother_? Elson? Dia sangat cantik walaupun sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihatnya, oke, ini memang aneh, tapi aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku bahkan-"

"ALAN!" Sudah cukup, kesabaran raja kita rupanya sudah di ambang batas. Dia meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf, membuat Alan terdiam, namun tidak paham situasi.

"Ya, Elson? Setuju?"

Mendengar jawaban Alan setelah nada tinggi yang dia keluarkan, membuat Elson memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ya Tuhan, dapat pemikiran brilian dari mana adiknya ini hingga bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Dia tidak ingin menikah, setidaknya belum. Dia menentang merestui Alan karena dia cemas, bukan karena dia belum mendapatkan wanita pilihannya. Dan jika menyangkut wanita, Elson ingin mencarinya sendiri. Bukan dengan bantuan sang adik.

"Dengar, Alan. Aku belum ingin menikah." Ujar Elson dengan nada rendah, dia menepuk bahu Alan dengan lembut.

"Elson, aku memiliki calon untukmu. Dia adalah ratu yang tinggal di pegunungan utara. Kabarnya dia sangat cantik, dia cocok untukmu. Aku serius! Lagipula dengan dia jadi ratumu, Arendelle akan lebih makmur." Alan berujar dengan menghiraukan ucapan Elson sebelumnya.

"Alan, aku tidak mengenal ratu dari pegunungan utara itu, aku tidak bisa,"

"Elson, pikirkan baik-baik ini. Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal, _Brother_. Dia memang cocok untukmu." Kata Alan dengan bangga, dia mengerling kepada Elson, seakan-akan kakaknya tersebut tidak punya pilihan selain menyetujui usulnya itu.

"_Brother,_ setidaknya kau harus mengunjunginya dulu. Lihat dia dengan kedua matamu. Jika tertarik kau akan langsung mendapat restu dariku. Aku mendukungmu, Elson!" Bebal, Alan berbalik dan kembali berlarian menuju tangga melingkar, menaiki tangga itu dengan lincah sebelum menghilang di balik pintu menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Alan? Padahal kau saja belum melihat rupa wanita itu," Elson hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian menghela napas dan bergumam 'sudahlah' pada dirinya sendiri.

**# # #**

Malam telah tiba, bulan sudah bergantung di langit malam yang penuh bintang. Bintang-bintang itu terpantul pada sepasang iris mata berwarna biru jernih yang tengah memandang ke langit. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Tangannya menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon, sesaat kemudian iris matanya berpindah menuju utara, pandangannya fokus pada sebuah gunung mencuat yang ditutupi salju, pegunungan utara.

"Apa memang harus, ya?" Jujur, dia malah memikirkan perkataan Alan. Adiknya tersebut memang hiperaktif, optimis, dan keras kepala. Tapi baru pertama kali tadi adiknya lebih ngotot dari biasanya. Seakan-akan sesuatu itu memang penting.

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksanya sebentar saja." Kalah dengan godaan batin, Elson mengambil mantel dan sarung tangannya, memasangnya dengan cepat.

Dengan mengendap-endap dia keluar dari pintu belakang istana, dia berjalan pelan-pelan sekali, tidak ingin ketahuan. Entahlah, dia merasa malu saja jika sampai ketahuan menyetujui keinginan sang adik. Lagipula, dia sudah memperkirakan jika akan pulang secepatnya, jarak pusat Arendelle dengan pegunungan utara tidak begitu jauh, menurutnya. Besok pagi bisa dipastikan dia sudah duduk dengan manis di singgasananya lagi.

Elson berjalan pelan, kakinya yang diselubungi oleh sepatu _boots_ menimbulkan bunyi seperti riak air, saking dia berhati-hati. Tali kekang kuda berada di tangan kanannya, dan seekor kuda putih mengikuti langkahnya. Dia sengaja tidak menunggangi kudanya, kecuali jika sudah keluar dari perbatasan. Tidak memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit, Elson sudah sampai di tempat sepi, rumah-rumah sudah tidak nampak, hanya ada pepohonan cemara dan berbagai jenis pohon meranggas lainnya. Dengan sekali lompat, dia menaiki punggung kuda, menarik tali kekang, lalu dia membiarkan kuda putih miliknya membawanya pergi.

Seingat Elson, dia sudah sangat jauh memacu kuda, namun dia tidak sampai juga ketujuan. Padahal dia mengira jaraknya tidak akan sejauh ini. Iris matanya memandang sekitar yang gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang membantu penerangan. Apa dia tersesat? Namun pemikiran itu pupus saat dia melihat cahaya-cahaya tidak biasa dari rerimbunan pohon-pohon. Aneh sekali, dengan mantap, Elson mulai mendekat, dia melihat ke arah cahaya tersebut. Dan dia langsung terbelalak. Ya Tuhan!

"Indah sekali…" Bibirnya tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya. Di depannya kini butiran salju berjatuhan, padahal dia yakin sekali jika sekarang adalah musim panas. Apakah pegunungan utara memang selalu begini? Entah kenapa, meski dirinya menyukai pemandangan indah ini, dia tetap merasa gejolak kesedihan.

Dirinya kini berada di lautan salju putih bersih dengan pepohonan yang daunnya sebagian besar ditutupi oleh salju. Banyak sekali berjejer boneka-boneka salju. Dan berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari dirinya ada sebuah jembatan es yang sangat indah dan memiliki arsetektur yang indah, sempurna, menawan. Jembatan itu mengarah langsung pada sebuah kastil es besar yang terlihat sangat megah dari luar, tidak terbayang bagaimana indahnya di bagian dalam kastil tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan menuju jembatan es tersebut. Langkah pertama aman, karena memang jembatan es tersebut sangat kuat, langkah kedua diiringi oleh langkah yang lain tetap aman. Namun semakin melangkah mendekati ujung teping, Elson merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk. Dan firasat itu menjadi nyata saat dia merasakan retaknya jembatan es tersebut, retak dari arah belakangnya, dengan cepat dan setengah berlari, Elson berusaha mencapai bibir teping.

"Gawat!" Satu langkah lagi dan dia berhasil selamat, namun itu hanya sebatas harapannya, kaki-kakinya rupanya lebih dulu terperosok.

"WAAAAA!" Gravitasi menguasainya, bersiap sudah dengan rasa sakit luar biasa atau bahkan nyawa akan melayang saat ini juga, Elson hanya bisa pasrah, walau dalam hati dia merutuk, dia ingin hidup.

Namun keinginannya untuk tidak mati terkabul, tangannya digapai oleh seseorang, seseorang yang dia tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti gendernya adalah perempuan, terlihat dari sosoknya yang mungil, dan penyelamatnya itu memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan besar karena berhasil menariknya yang notabene adalah laki-laki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Penyelamatnya menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, namun Elson tidak juga menyahut. Pandangan matanya fokus pada jembatan es yang kini sudah raib. Bagaimana caranya pulang tanpa jembatan itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang Sang Penyelamat dengan nada yang lebih keras. Takut jika orang yang dia tolong menderita _shock _yang berat.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Sedang apa kau larut malam begini? Di sini sangat berbahaya." Ucap Sang Penyelamat dengan khawatir.

"…Bagaimana aku kembali jika jembatannya runtuh?" Elson tidak fokus. Dia hanya memandang nanar pada ujung tebing, di sana kudanya berada. Memekik dengan sendu karena terpisah dari dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Besok akan aku usahakan kau bisa kembali."

Mendengar itu, Elson memandang sang penyelamat, dia merasa pengecut karena seorang perempuan menghiburnya. Tapi dia tepis pemikiran itu, dia membentuk sebuah senyum menawan di wajahnya, dengan pelan dia mulai berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya. Dia memandang perempuan yang menyelamatkannya. Perempuan ini mengingatkan dirinya pada Alan, mereka memiliki warna rambut yang serupa. Coklat kemerahan yang menawan.

"Namaku Elson." Elson membuka percakapan dengan perkenalan dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Anna…" Perempuan bernama Anna tersebut menyambut uluran tangannya. Elson dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Anna. Bagai apel matang.

Keduanyapun berjalan berdampingan menuju kastil es yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari mereka. Elson hanya diam karena dia meresapi setiap keindahan yang ada di luar kastil tersebut. Dari jauh memang tidak terlalu jelas, namun saat sudah mendekat, akan terlihat pola-pola kristal salju menghias badan istana dengan sangat teratur dan indah. Terpesona, sudah pasti.

"Kakakku sedang sakit. Dia tidak bisa beraktivitas dengan benar. Jadi mohon kau jangan menemui kakakku dulu, ya?" Anna berujar saat mereka tiba di pintu gerbang kastil es. Perkataan Anna tersebut seakan-akan Elson datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu kakaknya Anna. Dalam hati Elson bertanya-tanya, memangnya kakaknya Anna itu siapa?

Elson kembali takjub, tidak diragukan lagi jika di dalam kastil memang lebih indah, dan itu sudah dibuktikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Tiang-tiang es yang kokoh, menopang kastil, lantai kastil yang transparan, kuat, berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran salju alami menambah kesan elegan, dan jangan lupakan lampu besar yang menggantung di langit-langit. Semua itu menambah kesan indah.

"Kau tidurlah di kamar ini. Aku akan berusaha supaya kau bisa pulang." Anna meninggalkan Elson saat gadis itu sudah mengantar Elson ke kamar yang bisa dia tempati.

**# # #**

Alan berlari-lari kecil di lantai dasar istana. Pagi sudah menjelang, dia sedang bersiap untuk menyapa sang kakak. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali menggoda kakaknya itu. Oke, dia akui sebenarnya dia memang bermaksud untuk mengerjai sang kakak. Memangnya ada ya ratu dari pegunungan utara? Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja supaya hari ini bisa mengajak kakaknya pergi jalan-jalan ke pegunungan utara, untuk bersenang-senang. Ia khawatir kakaknya itu terlalu frustasi dan memiliki banyak beban saat menjadi raja Arendelle.

Langkah kakinya semakin leabr dan buru-buru saat dia sudah berada di lorong panjang yang akan membawanya pada kamar sang kakak. Dia sungguh tidak sabar, kini dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu berdaun dua kamar Elson. Alan melebarkan senyumannya. Dia menempelkan telingan di daun pintu, sekedar memastikan apakah kakaknya sudah bangun atau belum.

"_Brother_! Kau sudah bangun?" Teriak Alan dengan nada tinggi dan bergurai.

"Yuhuuuu _Brother_! Kau marah padaku? Hihi," Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Alan kembali berteriak.

"Elson!" Kembali tidak ada jawaban, hati Alan kalut. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan sang kakak. Atau kakak marah padanya?

**KREK!**

"Eh?"

Alan kaget, pasalnya saat dia memegang gagang pintu, pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tidak dikunci sama sekali. Ini aneh, bukan kebiasaan Elson tidak mengunci kamarnya, kecuali waktu kecil. Dengan kasar pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar Elson. Iris mata biru jernih miliknya menatap sekitar. Kosong! Tempat tidur kakaknya rapi dan kosong! Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi, di sana juga kosong! Kembali dia meneliti bilik lain dalam kamar itu, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Kakaknya tidak berada di sana!

Dengan gesit dan cepat, Alan berlari menuju ruangan-ruangan yang biasa sang kakak kunjungi. Dari halaman belakang, ruang musik, perpustakaan, hingga kandang kuda yang berada di samping kanan istana. Namun kakaknya itu tetap tidak dia temukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Alan?" Suara dari belakang, membuat Alan cepat menoleh. Iris matanya berbinar saat melihat Kristoff berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Svens.

"Kristoff!"

"Ya, Alan?" Kristoff menautkan alisnya saat Alan tiba-tiba langsung menepuk kedua bahunya dengan keras, seakan-akan temannya ini tengah dalam masalah yang serius.

"Elson menghilang!"

"Kau bercanda, Alan?" Kristoff menyahut dengan nada tidak percaya. Elson bukan tipe orang yang akan menghilang begitu saja, dia adalah raja. Tidak mungkin akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ada yang berbuat jahat? Tidak mungkin, Arendelle adalah negeri yang aman.

"Aku serius! Dia tidak ada di kamarnya! Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh bilik istana dan tempat yang mungkin dia datangi. Namun tidak ada jejaknya!" Alan berteriak dengan nada tinggi kepada Kristoff, memang pribadi Alan yang menggebu-gebu itu tidak bisa dihilangkan dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

"Pangeran Alan!"

Lagi, sebuah suara keras dari seorang prajurit perpakaian rapi datang dari arah belakang. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tali kekang yang dipakai oleh kuda putih yang amat Alan kenali. Arberus, nama kuda milik Elson. Entah kenapa pikiran Alan langsung berubah hitam, dia mulai berpikiran yang negatif.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Alan dengan was-was.

"Para penduduk menemukan Arberus di alun-alun kota pagi ini… Apakah dia lepas dari kandangnya? Saya menyerahkan ini secepat mungkin karena takut jika Raja Elson akan cemas karena Arberus menghilang…" Ucap prajurit itu sambil menunduk.

"A, apa? Di mana tepatnya kau menemukan Arberus?" Tanya Alan dengan keras, dia langsung berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sang prajurit yang memandangnya dengan takut-takut, wajar, karena melihat Alan dengan wajah serius sungguh jarang sekali. Biasanya Alan akan bersikap riang, bukan serius dan keras seperti ini.

"Di dekat perbatasan…"

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari Kristoff yang menyuruhnya kembali, Alan hanya langsung menyeret kembali Arberus dan langsung menunggangi kuda milik kakaknya tersebut. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Elson. Kakaknya mungkin saja tengah dalam bahaya kini. Dan ini adalah salahnya. Dia tahu pastilah kakaknya tersebut memikirkan perkataannya dan lebih buruk ialah kakaknya itu malah ingin mendatangai pegunungan utara tanpa dirinya untuk memastikan ceritanya. Sial!

Alan memacu kecepatan Arberus dengan ganas, dia harus cepat, bahkan tikungan, penuhnya pepohonan kala dia sudah meninggalkan keramaian Arendelle tidak menghentikan langkah kaki Arberus yang lincah. Kuda kakaknya itu memang terlatih dengan baik. Dua jam, tidak, hampir 3 jam Alan habiskan dengan berkeliling-keliling hitan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, yang dia tahu hanyalah menuju utara ke arah gunung es yang terlihat mencekam.

"Ya Tuhan, Elson! Kau bodoh sekali!" Erang Alan dengan frustasi, walau sebenarnya dia yang merasa paling salah. Dia berteriak hanya untuk menenangkan rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar.

"Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada seseorang," Alan sadar jika seperti ini saja dia tidak akan sampai ke tujuan.

Dengan tekad untuk menemukan Elson, Alan kembali menelusuri hutan, berharap jika akan menemukan petunjuk atau seseorang yang bisa dia tanyai. Iris matanya memicing saat melihat sebuah rumah sederhana, terlihat seperti toko olehnya. Berbinar, rasa senang membuncah dalam hatinya. Dia segera menuju ke toko tersebut, menjerat tali kekang Arberus pada sebuah batang pohon.

"_Wandering Oaken's_?" Bibir Alan mengucapkan palkat nama toko tersebut. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia hanya perlu masuk dan bertanya, semuanya tidak akan sulit. Dia adalah pangeran. Ingat itu.

"Permi…si…" Ucapan Alan dari ramah berubah bingung saat melihat senyuman tak biasa dari penjaga toko tersebut. Seorang pria gemuk memakai baju hijau bergaris-garis serta topi kain berwarna hijau yang menutupi bagian atas rambutnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna.

"Selamat datang! Bukankah ini musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan? Kami menyediakan keperluan anda di musim panas." Ucap penjaga toko itu dengan riang, senyum belum juga luntur dari bibirnya, giginya yang berjejer rapi terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Errr…Aku hanya ingin bertanya," ucapan Alan tersebut langsung melunturkan senyuman sang pria gemuk. Pria itu terlihat kecewa yang membuat Alan merasa tak enak.

"Tapi…sepertinya aku juga membutuhkan beberapa barang untuk perjalanku…" Ucap Alan dengan senyum teroles di bibir, berharap jika pria gemuk itu akan sedikit merasa terhibur.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Kau boleh memilih barang yang kau inginkan. Jadi, ingin bertanya apa?" Rupanya yang diharapkan oleh Alan lebih dari yang dia kira.

"Kau tahu jalan menuju pegunungan utara?" Tanya Alan. Dia bersumpah melihat pria gemuk yang ada di hadapannya tersebut terkejut untuk beberapa detik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu…Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus, jika kau bertemu dengan belokan, kau hanya perlu memilih salju yang paling tebal…"

"Oke, baiklah… Sepertinya aku akan mengambil mantel dan beberapa peralatan ini." Ucap Alan sambil memilih barang yang ingin dia beli, karena merasa tak enak dengan pria gemuk.

"Di sana ada penyihir jahat pemakan manusia…"

**DEG!**

Perkataan dari pria gemuk langsung membuat gerakan Alan terhenti, dengan cepat dia melempar sekantung uang kepada pemilik toko tersebut, dengan cepat dia langsung berlari menuju Arberus yang masih terikat di pohon. Dia harus cepat.

"Tunggu aku, Elson! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

**# # #**

Elson berdiri pada balkon kastil es, dia memandang ke bawah yang hanya dipenuhi oleh salju. Jembatan belum juga terbentuk dan Anna belum juga kembali untuk mengabarinya berita baik. Dia tidak bisa keluar, karena pintu utama kastil sengaja ditutup oleh Anna dengan alasan agar dirinya tidak pergi keluar, terlalu berhaya. Elson merasa jika dirinya adalah tahanan rumah, sungguh tidak elit bagi dirinya yang notabene adalah raja itu. Sendirian di tempat ini membuat Elson depresi. Sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian, masih ada seorang lagi yang sangat betah berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan tidak juga mau keluar. Kakaknya Anna dan Elson sama sekali tidak tahu nama bahkan wajahnya.

Penasaran, itu pasti. Dengan pelan, Elson melangkah. Dia berjalan menuju pintu berdaun dua yang terbuat dari es. Meskipun sudah melihatnya berulang kali, Elson tetap merasa jika ukiran-ukiran yang membentuk Kristal salju tersebut sangatlah indah. Orang yang menciptakannya pasti sangat menyukai seni dan keindahan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Elson mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dia merasa tidak sopan jika langsung memasuki kamar seseorang tanpa izin.

'Anna? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan mengetuk?'

Elson tercenggang untuk beberapa detik. Itu adalah suara perempuan, dan suara itu terdengar sangat merdu. Dan suara itu tida terdengar seperti orang yang tengah sakit. Apakah sudah sembuh? Jika iya, maka tidak masalah bagi Elson untuk menyapanya, benarkan?

"Aku Elson, orang yang menginap tadi malam… Terima kasih. Apa kau sudah baikan?" Ucap Elson, dia tidak tahu jika raut wajah lawan bicaranya berubah dengan drastis.

"Pergi!"

Dari dalam Elson dapat mendengar suara perempuan itu membentak dan mengusirnya. Bukannya malah pergi, Elson justru memutar gagang pintu dan membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci tersebut. Iris matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat es di mana-mana, bukan es yang indah seperti di luar, es ini jauh dari kata indah, karena bentuknya sangat berbahaya. Runcing, berjumlah ratusan, dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri seorang gadis bergaun putih transparan bermotifkan Kristal-kristal salju yang banyak, rambut putih gadis tersebut dianyam sedemikian rupa, iris mata sebiru samudera menjadi nilai plus untuk kesempurnaan ragawinya. Cantik, menawan, indah, membuat Elson terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Cantik…" Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ke, kenapa kau berani masuk! Pergi! Pergi! Sebelum kau terluka!" Emosi gadis tersebut seakan sangat labil. Dia meraung dan es yang berada di ruangan tersebut terlihat bergetar.

"Kau kenapa?" Elson mengindahkan peringatan sang gadis, dengan cemas dia mendekat ke arah gadis tersebut. Saat tangannya hampir menyentuh bahu sang gadis, gadis tersebut lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jeritnya, dan tiba-tiba dari udara kosong, Elson dapat melihat kilauan cahaya kemudian menjelma menjadi es runcing dan langsung dilempar ke arahnya tanpa peringatan.

"Penyihir, kah?" Pikir Elson, dengan gesit dia berhasil menghindar. Bela diri adalah keahliannya selain berpedang.

"Kumohon tenanglah…" Elson semakin mendekat, dia tidak jera meskipun sudah diserang secara bertubi-tubi. Dia merasa jika perlu untuk menyadarkan sang gadis.

"Pergi! Kumohon pergi, sebelum aku melukaimu…hiks…" Air mata membuat iris mata biru milik sang gadis berawan, hal itu membuat Elson miris. Dia akui, dia tertarik dengan gadis yang baru dia temui ini. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Tenanglah…" Elson semakin dekat, dia dapat melihat gadis tersebut tersungkur dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Sebegitu takutnya kah gadis itu pada dirinya? Atau sebegitu takutnya kah gadis itu pada kekuatan sihirnya? Elson memang belum pernah melihat penyihir selama dia hidup sampai sekarang, namun dia tahu beban seorang penyihir yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Mungkin itukah yang dialami gadis ini? Andai dia bisa membantu.

Berhasil. Elson berhasil meraih bahu sang gadis, dengan ringan dia mulai menepuk bahu itu. Mencoba membagi sebuah ketenangan yang nyata. Dia terkejut saat merasakan dinginnya tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Tenanglah…"

"Menjauh dariku, kau akan beku…" Ujar sang gadis, dia tidak ingin melukai siapapun.

"Tidak akan. Tatap aku."

Gadis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan iris mata teduh yang identik dengan warna matanya, biru jernih yang sangat memukau. Pipi gadis tersebut memerah saat melihat senyuman terpatri di wajah Elson, tanpa sadar dia meraih pergelangan Elson dengan kedua tangannya. Namun dia langsung tersadar saat melihat tangannya menciptakan suhu dingin dan Kristal-kristal kecil salju tercipta, dan menjalar pada pergelangan tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah! Tidak! Kau akan beku! Menjauh dariku! Aku ini bencana!" Raungnya lagi dan berusaha menjauh dari Elson.

"Aku tidak membeku. Lihat!" Ujar Elson, dia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sudah kembali normal. Dia memandang teduh pada gadis cantik yang memandangnya dengan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Es milikmu sama sekali tidak berbahaya bagiku. Es milikmu itu curahan hatimu. Kau merasakan ketakutan, bukan? Karenanya aku mengendalikannya dengan keberanianku, sehingga es milikmu tidak bisa membekukanku. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membekukanku." Ujar Elson dengan lembut, dia tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak karuan. Dia merasa akan segera mati jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya di akhir-akhir.

"Be, benarkah?"

"Ya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya rileks. Es itu adalah dirimu sendiri, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Namaku Elson. Siapa namamu?"

"Elsa. Namaku Elsa." Sebuah pelukan hangat tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Elson saat gadis yang bernama Elsa itu memeluknya dengan erat sekali. Tidak ada keraguan atau ketakutan lagi di sana. Dan itu membuat Elson tersenyum. Gadis ini adalah gadis baik, dia tidak menyangka hanya dengan beberapa untaian kata sudah bisa membuat gadis ini mengerti. Dia senang. Sangat.

"Kau tidak beku! Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak beku!" Teriaknya riang, dia menari-nari dengan ringan dan mengelilingi tubuh Elson, membuat pemuda itu menyimpulakn sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Dengan mantap, dia meraih tangan Elsa, membuat gerakan gadis itu terhenti.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Puteri?"

"Ya,"

**# # #**

"Elson! Elson!"

Tidak peduli beberapa puluh kalipun Alan memanggil, tidak ada sahutan. Dia berjalan berjam-jam di atas punggung Arberus yang sudah terlihat sangat kepayahan. Belum lagi salju yang mengitari mereka, membuat Alan tidak bisa menurunkan rasa siaganya. Bahkan matahari saja sudah mulai terbenam yang artinya sudah seharian penuh dia mencari, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia cemas, dia takut terjadi hal yang gawat pada Elson.

"Elson! ELSON!" Teriak Alan, dia sampai di jalan buntu. Tepatnya pada sebuah tebing curam yang terpisah dengan tebing satunya. Ada sebuah kastil es di sana, sebuah kastil yang teramat megah. Di sana mungkin ada Elson, pikir Alan yakin.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku ke seberang sana?"

"Alan?"

Saat dirinya sangat fokus dengan cara menyeberang, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang teramat dia kenali. Dengan cepat, dia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan di sana dia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian khas istana, berwarna putih. Rambut pirang mendekati silver milik pemuda itu terlihat rapi, dan jangan lupakan iris mata biru jernih yang sama dengan dirinya, lalu senyum itu, senyum yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Elson!" Teriaknya dengan girang, dia meloncat dari punggung Arberus dan langsung berlari ke arah sosok Elson yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau terluka? Atau ada sesuatu yang sakit! Biar aku periksa!" Sisi Alan yang juga sangat protektif muncul, dia menyentuh dahi sang kakak, meraba tubuh sang kakak untuk mengecek apakah kakaknya itu terluka atau tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alan." Sahut Elson dengan tenang. Itu membuat Alan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku mencarimu setengah hari! Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali! Aku minta maaf, _Brother_! Ini semua salahku, andai aku tidak menceritakan kisah bohong itu, mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami semua ini…" Alan menunduk, dia takut jika sang kakak akan marah padanya. Dia gagal sebagai adik. Alan kini mengaku, dia siap jika memang sang kakak akan marah besar padanya.

"Bohong? Apa maksudmu? Lagipula ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu."

"E, eh?" Alan kaget. Kakaknya tidak marah. Dan apa katanya tadi? Seseorang untuk diperkenalkan.

"Dia Anna. Orang yang menyelamatku kemarin dari jembatan runtuh." Ucap Elson, kemudian sosok Anna muncul dari belakang Elson yang berupa pohon cemara besar. Anna memakai gaun berwarna hijau lumut yang sangat pas dengannya, menjadikan penampilannya sangat sempurna. Alan terpesona.

"Dan…dia Elsa, ratu pegunungan utara. Dia cantik, bukan? Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Satu sosok lagi muncul dan berdiri di samping Elson, merangkul lengan pemuda itu dengan manja.

"E, eh? Tapi ratu pegunungan utara itu-"

"Dan aku berencana untuk menikah dengannya beberapa hari dari sekarang. Aku akan menagih janji sebuah pernikahan yang meriah darimu dan Kristoff." Ujar Elson tanpa memerdulikan wajah pucat sang adik.

"Menikah? Kau tidak bi-"

"Kemudian aku akan menyerahkan tahta kepadamu untuk sementara karena aku akan bulan madu." Elson kembali memotong perkataan dari Alan.

"Bulan ma-"

"Setelahnya, kami akan kembali lagi ke Arendelle. Ah, aku juga harus menyiapkan banyak keperluan setelah-"

"ELSON!" Bentak Alan. Dia jengah. Dia menunjuk Elsa dengan ngeri. Dia ingat kata-kata pria gemuk di toko yang dia singgahi sebelumnya jika ada penyihir pemakan manusia di pegunungan utara, dan itu pasti gadis ini.

"Di, dia penyihir pemakan manusia!" Teriak Alan histeris, dia berusaha memisahkan lengan Elsa yang masih merangkul lengan Elson.

"Cerita itu palsu." Anna menengahi, dia mencubit lengan Alan agar melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"E, eh?" Alan melongo.

"Sudahlah. Kami akan membicarakan siapa saja yang akan kami undang di pernikahan nanti." Ucap Elson, seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Pertanda jika dia berhasil membuat adiknya terlihat dungu.

"EH! EH? ELSON!

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Selesai! Yehehehe… saya tidak tahu apakah ini akan memuaskan para pembaca atau tidak. Yang pasti saya sudah berusaha. Saya mengambil sosok Elson dan Alan ya menurut imaji saya juga menggabungkan penggambaran dari foto-foto yang dikasih dalam link di grup, tapi saya lupa milik siapa saja itu, makanya tidak saya cantumkan … :3


End file.
